Hair of Blood, Tears of Joy
by KenshinJin
Summary: Jin, tired of being ridiculed for his loss in the Dark Tourniment, escapes to the Human World for some relaxation time. Little does he know that love can come at any time, any place, any race...Rated 'R' for language, content, alcohol reference, and...^-^
1. Red Boxers?

Hair of Blood, Tears of Joy  
  
Tomoko-chan: Hi! Um, this is my first story ever, so please assist! I love to get reviews and comments, so feel free to send 'em on in! Just a little note, I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its' characters. I just like Jin! I'm writing this because I think and hope it will be fun and to entertain all of you fine people out there, and to show my respect and love for this exceptional anime.  
  
Now, on with the show!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Damn it!" Jin hissed softly, his fingers aiding the buttons as they refused to slide into their assigned holes. "What the hell? How do you humans manage with these things every day?"  
"It's called clothes, Jin, and they're easier to put on when they fit." Yusuke grumbled as he raised his hand to his forehead. "You have to pick out the right size. Not many clothes fit everyone."  
"And I suppose that these wouldn't be one of those clothes?"  
"Nope," Yusuke almost chuckled at the sight. The gray sweatpants dangled over Jin's feet while the denim jacket looked ready to burst over his hard, strong muscles. The only thing that even looked like it fit was Yusuke's old baseball cap, and Jin had been wearing it since he had came.  
"Screw these clothes!" Jin tore off the jacket. "I look like a freak in this junk!"  
"Jin, you are a freak. At least, in this world."  
"Whatever. Just get me some of the stuff you're wearing."  
"What, this? It's just jeans and a T-shirt." Yusuke pointed at his faded clothing. Jin nodded.  
"Yea. I want some of those. It looks pretty normal." He began to strip off his sweatpants, and threw them to the 'reject' pile along with about a dozen other shirts, pant, and jackets.  
"Jesus, Jin!" Yusuke shielded his eyes. "Don't demons have underwear?"  
"Ne?" Jin looked up innocently.  
"I guess not." Yusuke sighed. "I'll be right back." He closed the dressing room door behind him, his face turning bright red. Why me? Yusuke thought. Then again, he had offered to help Jin out. Being teased and beaten everyday in the real world wasn't much fun, and Yusuke could only imagine the torture Jin and his teammates had to go through everyday after their loss at the Dark Tournament. Jin had fled his world, and transported his bruised, bleeding, shivering self to Yusuke's doorstep. It had only been a few days ago.  
"Yusuke?"  
"What?" Yusuke suddenly became one with reality again, and noticed Keiko, waiting patiently in front of him.  
"Did the other clothes fit?" She brushed her hair away from her deep, brown eyes.  
"Um, no." Yusuke replied bluntly with a smile. "He said he wants jeans, but they need to be a size smaller, and he also wants a T-shirt, but it needs to be a size bigger." He scratched the back of his head, averting his gaze from Keiko's beautiful complexion.  
"Okay, anything else?"  
"Yea, er.but I better get them myself." Yusuke blushed deeper.  
"Why?"  
"Because, unless you are used to the sight of men's undergarments, you would be quite embarrassed." Hiei spoke up from behind them. He was standing next to Kurama, who was choosing out some shirts.  
"What?" Keiko gasped softly, her cheeks going a little pink.  
"Demons have never heard of underwear, Keiko." Kurama explained with a smile, but never did his eyes lift from the arraignment of shirts he was focused on. "You must keep in mind that we have to teach Jin many, many things about our world if he's going to survive."  
"Or stay out of prison." Yusuke remarked. "Hey Hiei, which one?" he asked with a puzzled expression.  
"Which on what?"  
"Boxers, or briefs?" Yusuke grinned and held up his examples. Keiko giggled softly as her face turned a friendly pink. Kurama laughed, and Hiei nearly lunged at Yusuke if it wasn't for Kurama's hand on his shoulder.  
"Alright, I'll just give him boxers." Yusuke grabbed an assortment of all colors and patterns. "Oh! Red; you'll think he'll wear it?"  
"I pray to whatever god or symbolic idol you humans worship that he will." Hiei muttered.  
"Right." Yusuke laughed as he walked back into the dressing room with the jeans, T-shirts, and the array of boxers.  
"Oye, it's about time!" Jin complained, hidden by the dressing room door. "It's freaking freezing in here, you know that?"  
"Uh-huh." Yusuke closed his eyes, as if to block the disturbing image that was pushed into his head. "Here. Try these on. They should fit."  
"'K" Jin grunted as he snatched the on coming clothing. "Hey, Yusuke, what are these things?" He held up a pair of boxers, waving it like a flag.  
"Put those down! They're called underwear. You put them on before you put on your pants."  
"You mean over your-"  
"Yes! Yes! Now just put 'em on." Yusuke covered his face.  
"Alright, alright.you make it sound like it's illegal to be naked in public."  
"It is illegal to be naked in public here."  
"Shit! You humans make up the most stupid laws!"  
*****  
"Oh, Jin!" Keiko clapped. "You look great!"  
"Much better." Kurama agreed.  
"Hmph." Hiei grunted, as usual.  
"Oye, it took long enough to find something that would even fit over my head!" Jin laughed as he examined his newly clad self. "I miss my old clothes though."  
"Don't worry, things will get much easier, now that we know your size."  
"I like this red," Jin remarked as he pointed to his new crimson T- shirt. "It matches my hair."  
"I still think blue would go better, it would compliment your eyes." Kurama cocked his head as he looked him over.  
"Ew, you're starting to sound like a queer, Kurama" Yusuke stuck out his tounge. Kurama just smiled.  
"Oye," Jin groaned. "I'm bored stiff. What do humans do for fun?"  
"Well," Keiko began to count on her fingers. "We could go back to Yusuke's house and watch a movie, or we could just go out and see a movie too. The mall is always fun, and bord games and card games are."  
"Keiko," Hiei interupted, "You're going to knock him unconcious with those ideas."  
"What do you mean?" Keiko demanded.  
"Those are boring ideas!" Yusuke nudged Keiko out of the picture. "Jin's only staying here for a little while, we need to make it count!"  
"Yea!" Jin agreed, throwing his arm into the air.  
"Let's see." Kurama put his finger on his chin. "We could go out to Kareoke Night."  
"Yea! At that new club!"  
"We could go dancing!" Keiko clapped, finally getting into it.  
"Whoo!" Jin shouted, grinning.  
"And drinking!"  
"WHOO!"  
"And."  
"WHOO-HOOO!" Jin cried. "I can't wait anymore! Let's go!" He grasped Yusuke's and Keiko's wrists and proceeded to lead them to the parking lot.  
"No!" Keiko yelled, pulling apart from Jin's hold. "No drinking!"  
"Come on, Keiko!" Yusuke whinned.  
"Yea, come one!" Jin nodded vigoresly.  
"Well, not for me. I refuse to drink. I'm only going to dance."  
"Yes! Guy's night out!"  
"Yes!"  
"Right." Hiei bowed his head, embarrassed.  
"Come on, Hiei." Kurama smiled. "Let's join them. Let loose, for once in your life."  
Hiei hesitated, his left eye twitching, but caved in. "Fine. But if you get intoxicated."  
"Which we will!" Yusuke shouted, almost loud enogh for the entire department store to hear. "Come on boys! Let go get Kuwabara!"  
At that moment, Jin was smiling happily, unaware of all of the things that awaited him in the days to come. He ran with his friends,blissfully occupied with plans for the night, that he could not have had any clue what was happening across town, or what would happen in the next few hours that would change his life. 


	2. Eyes of the Ocean

Tomoko-chan: Hi there! I am writing this only a few hours after I posted my first chapter, but I don't wanna play hard to get! I just wanna write! Keep in mind, I'm only doing this because I want to have fun, improve my writing skills, and to entertain all of you Jin fans out there. Kurama: But you make me sound like I'm gay! Tomoko-chan: Too bad, I think it's cool you're gay. Kurama: You mean I am?!?! Ungh! Tomoko-chan: Consider it a compliment. At least you don't have to deal with any girl crap. Kurama: True, ne.  
  
All right, here we go again!!  
*****  
Chapter Two  
  
"I can't believe you!"  
"Oh, Nani."  
"I'm serious! I can't believe you could do this to me! You know that I have work in my classroom to do, and I only have a few days to do it, and you're taking me to some bar?!"  
"Nani, listen," Hana grasped her compulsive friend by the shoulders. "You've been working hard for six weeks straight, you won't go any where except to the library, and it's not even your classroom. You're a teacher's assistant. I mean, you could become a teacher, but for now you just aren't." Nani looked down upon the ground, her black, silky hair falling to her ocean-blue eyes. Hana brushed the strands of hair away. "Nani, you are a beautiful girl. I've known you since the fourth grade, and yet you seem to have no flaws." Hana paused, then smiled. "Except.?"  
Nani sighed; they had gone over this a thousand times. "I need to get out more."  
"Very good! Now what are we going to do?"  
"Go to some cheap bar, drink cheap wine, and be hit on?" Nani suggested what had happened to her the last few times she had gone out.  
"Noooooooo." Hana stood tall with a sparkle in her amber eyes. Nani had always envied her eyes. "We are going to dance, sing karaoke, and get you a boyfriend!"  
"If you say so." Nani sighed again.  
*****  
"Oye."  
"Oye what?"  
"Nothing. Just oye."  
Yusuke and Jin sat at the bar, drinking humbly. At least Yusuke was; Jin was swallowing shot after shot of Irish whiskey. Yusuke smirked to himself, finding it quite ironic that Jin would choose the drink that would match his accent perfectly, probably without even realizing it.  
"Oye," In repeated after a particularly hard shot.  
"Why don't you go dance with Keiko, or something? You've been sitting here all night."  
"Keiko's your girl, mate."  
"Hey, we haven't really,"  
"Right." Jin muttered, unconvinced. "If you're not with Keiko now, you really need to find yourself a girl. This is your prime. If you don't get one now, who knows when you'll-"  
"You're going off the subject and leading me into some therapy trap." Yusuke revealed his smile. "Go on. Have fun; it's what you're here for. You're not going to stay here forever, you know."  
"Right." Jin agreed almost hesitantly. Yusuke was almost always right. He was right about the match, the spirit wave, about him having to find a girl himself before he became senile.  
What the hell, Jin thought. I'm only two thousand one hundred years old! Jesus, Yurameshi IS right! I need to get out there! Have some fun! Find some desperates! URR-AH!  
"Alright, Yurameshi." Jin stood from the old, worn out barstool. "I'll go. Oye," He turned in his tracks to wink at him. "If I'm gone after one, don't bother waiting." Yusuke grinned.  
"You horney bastard."  
"That's right!" Jin laughed as he entered the wave of people.  
*****  
  
"Nani."  
  
"No, Hana!"  
"Nani!"  
"No, Hana!"  
"NANI!!"  
"No! No, no, no, no, no!!"  
"Ungh! I give up! You're as stubborn as a mule, or worse!" Hana dropped Nani's feet. "I'm not doing anymore dragging! If you don't go in there, I'm gonna pound you!" Hana cracked her knuckles.  
A sweat broke on Nani's forehead. She was quite aware on how easily her frail body could be broken. "Hana, you wouldn't. Would you?" Hana was almost sheer muscle; it had been that way since they had first met. Nani was the brains, Hana was the brawn. When it worked that way, the girls could get into and out of trouble hundreds of times a day. Hana broke Nani's arm once, but it was sheer accident, so they forgave each other.  
"I've broken your arm once, Nani. Please don't make me do it again." It was obvious that Hana was nervous, but Nani had no doubt in her mind that Hana would break her arm.  
"Alright! All right! You don't need to get so violent."  
"Sometimes violence is the only way for you, Nani." Hana smiled. They entered the club  
*****  
  
"Watch where you're going, jack ass!"  
  
"Up yours, crap-head!"  
I guess that's one part of the human world you just can't help but like. Always a million people willing to swear at you, but none willing to fight. Jin laughed to himself. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Yusuke and Keiko were dancing, laughing, and talking at the same time. Kuwabara and Yukina were dancing as well. Botan, Kurama, and Hiei were up on stage singing "Usagi" and looking quite stupid as they messed up all of the lines, but were smiling and laughing none the less. I suppose, he pondered, I 'd better go find something to do. I look like an idiot just standing here. Making his way through the mob of people, Jin tried to stay mobile and still be able to breathe.  
Finally, panting from the difficulty it took just to cross the room, Jin managed to get a one-foot perimeter of personal space. He looked across from him, and saw an auburn haired girl with amber eyes and beautiful facial features. Her body was strongly built, and her smile glowed.  
"Just like the girls in the old country," Jin mumbled mockingly to himself. Indeed, back at home he had often gone for girls with strong bodies, in fear he might 'break' them if they were too weak. He made his way over to the table when-  
"Oh my God!"  
"Shit!"  
The last thing he saw before the wave of pain was a forehead heading straight for his nose. He heard a small pop and a feeling of numbness in his entire face. A small voice cried to him.  
"Crap, Are you okay? Oh, god, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and,"  
"No, no, it's fine. Just fine." Jin rubbed the back of his head, and checked his palm for blood. He heard a soft sound, like a coo of a bird, and looked up at the girl. He almost gasped at her huge azure eyes, and was afraid to tough her, as she looked like she would shatter into a thousand pieces. "What's wrong?"  
"You're nose! I think it's broken; you're bleeding!"  
Jin ran his fingers over his nostrils, and sure enough, a thick layer of scarlet blood coated them. "Oh, wow. I didn't even feel it." Jin was hardly surprised; he had broken or injured his nose on numerous occasions and pain was like a second happy to him by now. The only pain he had felt was the one from falling and hitting his head.  
"Here, use this." The black haired girl retrieved a bit of cloth from her pocket and held it to his nose. "I didn't notice it at first, because your hair is so red. I thought you just had a beard." Her blue eyes scanned his face. "Your hair looks just like blood."  
"Really? Is that a compliment?" Jin gave a smile, muffled by the handkerchief. She giggled.  
"I suppose so. You remind me of a movie I saw in America!"  
"Is that so? Which one?" Jin had just recently discovered movies.  
"Shrek! You remind me of Shrek!"  
"How so?"  
"Your accent. It sounds Irish. Are you Irish?"  
"Um, yea!" Jin didn't really know what she meant, but Yusuke had told him that whenever he was asked where he came from, say Ireland. Irish sounded close enough.  
"I studied there once!"  
"Studied what?"  
"Child development." She helped him to his feet and took the cloth from his face. "There. You stopped bleeding." She wiped away the dried blood and put the hanky in her pocket. She extended her hand and said, "Hi, my name is Nani."  
Jin looked at her hand for a moment, puzzled, then shook it. "Oh, yea. I'm Jin."  
"Jin?" Nani raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound Irish."  
"Oh, yea, um, my father wasn't native." Jin remembered Raizen and chuckled. "So, you here alone?"  
"No," Nani looked down shyly. "My friend Hana dragged me here." She nodded to Hana, laughing in the corner.  
"I see," Jin muttered, actually straining to see her." Are you having fun?"  
"Not really. You?"  
"Like wise."  
An awkward silence stretched between them, until Nani sighed quietly. "You want to go to my place, don't you?"  
"I'll be brutally honest and say yes."  
*****  
  
"Where's Jin?"  
  
"I dunno." Kuwabara checked his watch. "It's about one thirty. Where could he be?"  
"He said to.leave without him." Yusuke mumbled incoherently. He was sleeping soundly while Keiko and Hiei were carrying him to the parking lot.  
"Really? I'm not sure if we should." Botan looked down, as if she were looking for him there.  
"No. Yusuke never lies, especially in his sleep." Keiko smiled. "I just hope she'll be okay."  
"Who, Keiko?" Kuwabara asked.  
Keiko looked at Yusuke, peacefully snoring. "No one, I guess."  
***** Tomoko-chan: Hullo! I've said it once and I'll say it again, I love comments so please respond. The computer may be down for a while, so be patient! Fan art would be appreciated too, you know! Ja ne, everyone! 


	3. The Morning After

Tomoko-chan: Konnichiwa! Me again, and I've gotten 7, count 'em, 7 reviews! *crickets* Oh, well. I enjoys all of my reviews, even though there are so few of them. Remember, I love getting comments, so send them. SEND 'EM ALL!! Just a note, I STILL don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, though I would like to. Then I could own Jin!  
  
C'mon! Let's go see what happened.  
*****  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Jin awoke, feeling blank. He was somewhat content, but not enough to not realize something was missing. He looked around him, expecting to see a dirty apartment, himself in a bed, and some strange woman sleeping soundly next to him. That was how he usually awoke in his world. But he saw none of the above.  
"What the hell?" Jin scanned his surroundings. He was on a couch, in a well-decorated apartment, and seemingly alone. The strangest thing was, he could remember almost all of the night before. Now that is strange, Jin thought to himself. He noticed that he shirt was gone, but his denim jeans still clung to his body. Looking over to the wooden coffee table beside him, he saw his shirt, neatly folded. Forgetting it for the moment, he raised his nose into the air and inhaled. Someone was cooking meat, and it was very close. Standing up and meandering for a while, he found his way to the kitchen.  
Nani was there, over the stove, in a long nightshirt that was six sizes too big. Her long black hair flowed down to her waist with out aid from any extension. Jin was surprised that he hadn't noticed how long it was before. Nani looked up, her eyes bright a clear.  
"Oh, good morning."  
"Good morning." Jin leaned against the doorway. She glanced at his bare chest, then quickly regained full attention on the skillet.  
"You know, I washed your shirt. It's clean." Her face went a little red.  
"Alright." Jin looked at her, puzzled, unable to catch the hint.  
"You can put your shirt on, if you want."  
"Um, okay. I don't really mind, but if you want me to,"  
"No, no. It's all right. You don't have to if you don't want to."  
Another awkward silence stretched before them, and the only sounds were the noises of them breathing and the sizzling of bacon.  
"So," Jin broke the ice. "We didn't, you know."  
"No. We didn't have sex."  
"Uh-huh."  
"Yep."  
"Well, why?"  
"You wouldn't let me, for a while, then I wouldn't let you. So, you know."  
What? Jin stood, unable to comprehend. Why would I say no to sex? Then it hit him; right before he had left for the human world, he had talked to Touya. After explaining his master plan to him, Touya asked a simple question, which turned into a serious problem. How would he hide his elfish ears and the pearly white horn that grew out of his head? He couldn't, by regular means, so he asked Touya to put a spell on his body. His physical demon features would be hidden until he came back, but only if Jin wasn't exposed to extreme emotions or conditions. Unfortunately, that included THAT type of pleasure, so Jin reluctantly agreed. The spell did not cover his powers, or his demon berserk, but Jin doubted he would ever use those.  
"Oh well," Jin said, fighting the urge to scream in disappointment. "I don't know you, and you don't know me, and, well,"  
"I understand." Nani placed the bacon onto a plate and walked over to him. She hugged his waist with her other arm and buried her face into his chest. "I understand completely." Jin felt her cool breath and her soft heartbeat. He was almost afraid to hug back, in fear he might crush her small, frail body; so gently, he brought her close to him. She looked up with those gigantic eyes with the reflection of the ocean, and Jin felt his heart melt within him.  
"Would you like some bacon?"  
"Yes, I most certainly do."  
*****  
"Jin, is that you?"  
"Yea."  
Yusuke looked up from the movie he, Keiko, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Botan, and Yukina were watching. With a piece of popcorn to his lips, he unfurled a huge grin. "So, how was it?"  
"How was what?" Jin plopped down upon the couch and reached for the bucket of popcorn. Yusuke frowned.  
"You didn't do her? Ow!" Keiko rammed him in the stomach.  
"No, I didn't."  
"Better luck next time, pal."  
"Whatever. I chose not to, you know." He crunched the popcorn between his abnormally sharp teeth. "For one thing, I would have scared the hell out of her when we were finished, and for another thing," He paused "She just different, for some reason."  
"Maybe you like her. Too bad you didn't get her name."  
"I did get her name! And her number! We're meeting again tonight! What, do you think I would have a one night stand and just throw her out?" Jin's face went red.  
"Well, yea." Yusuke answered bluntly. Jin's face returned to normal as he looked down at the ground.  
"If I had met someone else, that probably would have been the case. But she's just different." Jin couldn't find any other words to describe it. It just was. That warm feeling inside of him that made him feel just like a pup again. Across town, Nani felt the exact same way.  
***** Tomoko-chan: *gasp* Could it actually be cross-species love? Find out soon, in the next chapter! Don't worry, not only does it get better, but I'm going to add a twist later and maybe, MAYBE, a lemon. It depends on how many reviews I get! Ja ne! 


	4. Beef? Pastrami? Chicken?

Tomoko-chan: Well, not many people have been responding to my story, so all of those who do respond please tell your friends about this! I want to be known! I want to be recognized! I feel so unwanted! *weeps*  
*****  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Jin-chan!" Nani hugged Jin's arm as they left the movie theatre. "You're walking too fast!"  
"Jin-chan?" He raised an eyebrow and gave a chuckle. "This is only our first date."  
"I call everyone chan. Everyone except Hana. She doesn't like it when I say chan."  
"Oh, really?" Jin smiled allowing Nani to cling to him. "Well, I don't mind one bit."  
"Good," She snuggled her face into his sleeve. Jin had worn Yusuke's jacket, and yet to Nani, it still smelled like Jin. She buried her face into that smell and was lost for a few moments. Jin looked down, and saw her face go red.  
"Nani? Why did your face turn color? Are you embarrassed?"  
"No, Jin-chan."  
"Are you sick? Do you have a fever?"  
"No, Jin-chan."  
"Have you been crying?"  
"No, Jin-chan."  
He stopped, puzzled for a minute. He couldn't understand. She looked healthy, and didn't seem sad in any way, so why was her face so warm and red? Jin took her chin gently between his hands and made her look at him. "Nani, why is your face red then?"  
"It's red because I'm happy, Jin-chan." Nani hugged his waist tightly. "I've never been this happy in a long time." Jin felt a sliver of air escape him and his face went a little red too. He hugged her back, when suddenly, the tiniest sob escaped from her. Jin felt nervous; had he hurt her?  
"Nani? Are you alright?"  
Nothing was heard.  
"Did I hurt you?"  
"No, Jin-chan."  
"Why are you crying?"  
"Because I'm so happy with you."  
"Tears? When you're happy? I don't understand."  
"You don't need to understand. Just stay here, and everything will be fine."  
*****  
"Jesus, she's just so teeny and fragile. It's like if I touch her, she'll explode."  
"She's that sensitive?"  
"No! Well, she's not sensitive, exactly. She just cares so much. I've never seen anything like it. To put it bluntly, she's the moral opposite of you, Yusuke."  
"Oh, really?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?"  
"Delicate, beautiful, and perfect."  
"Gee, thanks."  
"It's true."  
"I think it's sweet." Kurama emerged from the kitchen with a plate of sushi. "Ew, Hiei, will you take the fish?"  
"Since when are you a vegetarian?"  
"Since today. Here, Hiei." Kurama handed the salmon to Hiei, who stared at it for a moment, then gave it to Jin.  
"So, I don't know what to do with her. I couldn't have sex even if I wanted to. I turn back into a demon. What if my power got out by mistake? Or even worse, my berserk? I don't want to scare or hurt her in any way." Jin chewed on the fish gingerly.  
"Try wooing her." Kurama spoke up with a mouthful of rice. "Give her flowers and chocolate. Make her feel special. Write her a poem."  
"Well," Jin retrieved a piece of paper from his back pocket. "I have been working on something for her. Here goes:  
"You're as tender as beef  
And as warm as pastrami  
As lovely as chicken  
I love you, Nani."  
Jin looked up expectantly. "So, what'd you think?"  
Another one of those strange silences fogged up the room. A rice ball slipped from Kurama's hands broke the faces of shock into screams and outbursts.  
"What the hell!?"  
"Beef? Pastrami? Chicken?"  
"Can't you stop thinking about meat for three minutes!?"  
"You don't like it?" Jin glanced around.  
"Let's just skip the poem. Buy her some chocolates and roses, then go to her house and surprise her." "Alright."Jin stared at the ground, sullen and forlorn.  
***** "Nani?" Jin opened the door, surprised that it was unlocked. "Are you home?" "I'm in the shower! Be out in a minute." Shower? Jin hadn't heard of that before. He followed the sound of her voice. "Are you in here?" "Yes, just a moment! Let me rinse." Rinse? Jin was getting confused. He opened the bathroom door, almost choking on the steam the flooded him. How could Nani be in here? He noticed a tall, box-like thing in the corner, and saw her slim outline. "Nani?" He pulled the door to the shower open. "What? What is it?" Nani glared at him, but the icy stare turned into a mixture of elation and shock. Jin gazed at her, the warm water and soapsuds pouring over her naked, perfect body. The long, black hair flowed to her ankles when it was wet, and looked like a black river before him. Her porcelain skin covered in the drops of water made his eyes grow large with excitement. Nani's eyes softened, making her blue eyes seem like the calm ocean after the storm. She placed her wet hands on his shoulders and pushed him closer to her. "You know I love you, right Jin? Even though we met, I can feel you. I want to give myself to you, because I feel that's all I can do. Do you feel the same?" Jin stood there, the water flowing over his face and body. He couldn't say yes, because he could loose her forever, but if he said no, her feelings would be hurt and things would never be the same. What should I do? Jin thought standing in the pouring water. What the hell should I do?  
***** Tomoko-chan: Ooooh! What's gonna happen? Should I make it a lemon, or should I make it a plot advance? It's all up to you faithful readers! You keep reviewing, and I'll keep on writing! Ja ne! 


	5. Warm Water

Tomoko-chan: Well, it's pretty darn obvious that people want a lemon, so I guess that what I'm going to have to do...*sigh* I've never done a lemon before, so if I suck, I'm going to blame it on you guys! Ha! Your fault! All your fault! All on YOU!!! Actually, it's only going to be a kinda lemon. The real one will be coming up shortly...^-^  
*****  
Jin looked Nani over, and could not imagine a more difficult situation. Of course she was beautiful, beyond it even, but if he so much as touched her he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Her scarlet lips teased him so, and would make the reddest rose cower in shame. Her skin was as pale as porcelain, yet looked softer than silk. Though it looked like her petite body would shatter on contact, he just wanted to hold her in his arms, bury his face in her black river of hair and be lost. But he knew that if he did love her, she would be terrified of his true form, as was every other human who had seen him, other than Yusuke and the gang of course.  
"Please," Nani begged and pulled him to her. "Do you trust me?"  
"Of course." Jin smiled awkwardly.  
"Then trust me now." She yanked his frame up to hers, and ran her finger along his spinal chord. He shivered with pleasure as the blood flooded to his already erect manhood. He felt it pressuring against his pants, wanting to escape and become one with Nani. Stay down dammit, Jin thought to himself. Baseball, cold showers. Baseball, cold showers...  
Nani reached down to his denim jeans, stroking Jin's tight muscles on her way down. She felt her way down to his zipper, and inched it down, slowly, mockingly. Her hands slipped with the warm water pouring onto her naked, perfect body. Jin watched in horror as Nani undid the buttons. No, he wanted to scream. No! Nani, no! You'll regret it! By God, you'll regret it!  
But it was too late. Nani pushed to soggy jeans down to his ankles and slid her hands up his legs. She smiled mischievously when she got back to his face.  
"Red boxers?"  
Jin could only grin. "What can I say?"  
"Say nothing," Nani hugged his waist, forcing him close enough to feel her breasts against his chest. He blushed, wondering why God was testing him. Nani nuzzled his chest softly, closing her eyes and smiling. "Don't say a thing."  
Jin looked down at her. So peaceful, so innocent...  
Well, maybe not that innocent.  
He fell into her welcome arms, and submitted himself into a sea of black guilt and red danger.  
*****  
Sweet Jesus, I needed that so badly.  
Jin awoke, satisfied beyond belief. He had never known a human could've been that good. Her hands were like silk, and she had no problem keeping up. Sometimes, he admitted, even he felt like he was the one panting in back.  
He sat up straight, smiling at Nani, who was still sleeping beside him. He brushed a strand of her raven hair from her face, and marveled at her exquisite features. Suddenly, he noticed a thin line on Nani's face. A trickle of blood oozed out of it.  
Oh, shit! Jin looked at his finger nails. They were longer than usual. Almost like his claws.  
But he only had those in his demon form.  
"Oh, shit!" Jin felt his head, and sure enough, he was poked by his pearly white horn. Near it were his long elfish ears.  
"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh SHIT!!" Jin jumped out of the bed and grabbed his boxers from the ground. What the hell am I going to do? Jin's mind buzzed with ideas, but all of them failed. Pushing on his soaking jeans and soggy T-shirt, he came to a small conclusion.  
"Touya!"  
Surely, he would help him. Right? Jin could only pray.  
Slipping on his sandals and reaching for the doorknob, Jin noticed something small and shiny under his fingernails. Picking at it, it looked something like a scale? He couldn't figure it out. He through it out, giving it no further thought.  
He had more important things to do, and little time to do it. 


	6. There And Back Again

Tomoko-chan: Aha ha ha ha! I read some of the comments I get, and I laugh! HA HA HA! I remember now that I was not doing this to get comments, those are only a small perk, but to entertain and improve my writing. So, Vindictive, sorry if my story disappoints you. I will keep trying! My computer doesn't have that stupid virus anymore, so I'll probably have more time to write longer, better chapters. I looked the last one over, and I admit it sucked. The one before it too. I'm getting LAZY!! Nooooooo! But like I said, I'll try to work harder now. If you have any comments, questions, tips, or death threats, just review! ^-^ Oh, and sorry. No lemon for you.I don't want any reports on my head!  
*****  
"Yusuke!" Jin ran through the door, searching the room quickly and panting. "Urameshi, where the hell are you?"  
"Just a minute! I'm right here!" Yusuke appeared in the doorway with a bowl of noodles in his hand. "What is it? What are you yelling about?" Yusuke looked Jin over and snickered. "And why are you so wet?"  
"Forget that for a second, okay? I need to ask a favor." Jin removed the jacket from his head. Yusuke fumbled the bowl in surprise.  
"What the? How did THAT happen?" Yusuke pointed at his ears and horn.  
"Well,"  
"You didn't?"  
"I-"  
"You DID! You so totally did! You little rascal!"  
"Will you stop cheering on my sex life and help me!?" Jin stomped his feet in frustration. "If Nani sees me like this, we're as good as through!"  
"You mean that you aren't already through?"  
"Of course not! Why would we be?"  
"Well, you did just have sex and all, so I figured that-"  
"You figured wrong! Nani's different. She makes me feel like I'm normal, and that I'm not just some freak from the Spirit World. She makes me forget all of the crap I was put through there. I don't want her to go! I don't want to remember." Yusuke saw tears form in Jin's eyes, and for once in his life, he didn't have a snappy comment.  
"Hey, Jin? Um, it's okay. You'll, ah, be alright." Yusuke glanced around, making sure no one was near, then patted Jin on the back.  
"I just.take me home, okay?"  
"No problem."  
*****  
"Touya!"  
"Jin."  
Jin embraced Touya in another of his bone-crushing hugs. Touya smiled sheepishly, staring at Jin through his eyelids. He always seemed to look right through everyone, like shards of ice for his pupils.  
"I suppose you had to give your horn to Koenma to get here, ne?"  
"Actually, I need to get back soon. Yusuke helped me. I need to ask a favor."  
"I knew you would." He nodded and fumbled for something in his pockets.  
"You know me that well, eh?"  
"I know you well enough to know you love women, and women love you."  
"You got me there." Jin scratched his head.  
"I knew you'd be back, somehow." Touya reached into his pocket and retrieved a small, brown pouch. "So I made these. They have the spell inside. Take just one before, you know."  
"Wow." Jin took the package and held it daintily. " Kind of like birth control, except it's Appearance Control."  
"What's birth control?" Touya raised an eyebrow.  
"Nothing. Don't worry about it." He stuffed the pouch into his jeans. Touya looked him over, an indescribable expression on his face.  
"You're wearing what the humans wear."  
"I have to. So I can fit in."  
"The demons aren't too happy about you walking out, you know."  
"I would have figured as much."  
"Jin, I'm worried. They don't care about rules. They just know feelings."  
"I'll be careful."  
"You should've stayed here. With me."  
Jin sighed, exasperated. "Point one: I was sick and tired of all that shit. I'll come back when things cool down. Point two: I don't feel that way about you anymore." Jin stared right back at him, his eyes as wild as a thunderstorm. "I'll be okay. Now give me a quick spell so I can go back."  
They looked at each other for the longest time, without even flinching. Finally, Touya looked to the ground.  
"You know I only do this because I love you."  
"Yea. I know."  
*****  
"Hey, back from the Spirit World I see." Botan glanced up from her book.  
"So, what happened?" Yukina turned to Jin, standing in the doorway. He reached into his pocket and threw the packet into the air.  
"Everything will be alright after all." He grinned and quickly caught it.  
"Speaking of everything being alright, Nani called." Botan slipped a bookmark into her place. "Everything is not alright. She was crying."  
Jin's eyes widened. "Why?"  
"She didn't say."  
"Oh, boy." Jin rubbed his hair back. "Right, um, I'm going to go see her again, okay? Okay. Tell Yusuke I'll be right back." Jin secured the pouch in his front right pocket. "I think."  
*****  
"Nani?" Jin yelled into the apartment. "Nani, where are you?"  
"In here." He heard a small croak in her bedroom. Rushing in, he found her on the bed, clad in a pink tank top and white booty shorts. Her face was red, and tear-streaked.  
"It's okay, Nani. What's wrong?" Jin ran to her, giving her a warm embrace. She did not hug back.  
"I thought you had left me, like everyone else. You just left me there, all alone. Why?"  
Jin stroked her hair. "I-I needed to do something. But, I never would have left you. Never."  
"They all said that." Nani whispered, a fresh tear sliding down her cheek. Her voice was monotone.  
"No, Nani, no. I love. I would never leave you. I love you."  
No response emanated from her for a few seconds, which stretched to a minute. "Do you mean that?" she spoke, finally.  
"Of course I do."  
"No ones ever said that before."  
"I bet." He snickered softly into her river of black silk. He inched her down on the soft mattress, stroking her hair and slowly moving to her face. He was slipping down the strands of her tank top when-  
WHACK!  
"Ow! Why'd you slap me?" Jin rubbed his face.  
"Because I don't want you leaving again after this."  
"But I won't."  
"Promise?"  
Jin patted his right pocket yet again. "I promise." 


	7. Icey Blood

Tomoko-chan: I'm so happy people are taking a positive side to my work! To think, a while ago I was so unmotivated! I almost stopped writing! Whew, that would've stunk. Really bad. Like old cheese! Whee! Anywho, onto the story. I promise, everything will make sense soon! (Oh and I'm sorry to all Yukina fans. I just don't know her character very well, and I didn't know who to cut! If you don't like gross stuff, please don't read. NO FALMES, PLEASE! Death threats, okay. But no flames.) Oh, and Karasu'sAngel? I LOVE your story, Unicorns, Candy, and Toy Jeeps. It's funny as hell! "DAMN IT, I'M NOT A BLOODY UNICORN!" "Oooh, It talks!"  
*****  
"I love you, Nani."  
"I love you too, Jin."  
"Well, I love you three."  
"I love you four."  
"I love you FIVE."  
"Guess what?" Nani stroked his cheek.  
"What?"  
"I love you MORE."  
Jin chuckled. Her hair covered her bare breasts ever so slightly while her cream-colored sheets layered over her lower body. "It's so cute when you talk in rhyme."  
"I know." She smiled softly, starting a small braid. Suddenly, a troubled expression took over her face. Her brow was knitted almost as tight as the strand of hair she was knotting. Jin raised an eyebrow and lay his right hand on her small waist to pull her closer.  
"Nani, what's wrong?"  
"Jin, do you think that if I were any different, you would still love me?"  
"What kind of question is that? Of course I would."  
"I mean, if my skin, hair, eyes, or anything else were different, would it make an impact on our relationship?"  
He looked her over and grinned. "Well, I've always loved your complexion. It reminds me of silk dipped in cream." He ran his rough finger over her cheeks. "And your hair is like ivory, except a lot more like satin." He stole the strand of hair from her fingers and chewed on it a bit. "And your eyes reminds me of the ocean after a storm." Jin looked into them now. "But I would still and always love you, for eternity."  
"Can you really wait for an eternity?"  
"I can try."  
"Good." Nani placed her head on his chest, rubbing his muscles tenderly.  
"Would you go likewise for me, Nani?"  
"Yes."  
"You say that without hesitation."  
"Uh-huh."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm so certain, I would die on that promise."  
"Nani."  
"Jin."  
They were inching closer to each other, when a shrill ringing jolted them back to the cramped bedroom, instead of their fiery paradise.  
"Damn phone." Jin smiled, disappointment in his eyes.  
"Make it quick." Nani hinted.  
"Oh, I will." Jin rose from the bed, flinging a robe around him and stomping into the living room. The violent scream of the phone continued.  
"Just a minute! Jesus, hello?" He raised the receiver to his ear.  
"Jin? Where are you?"  
"What do you mean? I'm at Nani's, duh! What's up?"  
"Jin, get over here."  
"Aw, Yusuke! You have the worst timing, you know that?"  
"Get over here, NOW."  
"Okay, whatever. Jeez. See ya in a few."  
Yusuke didn't respond, but slammed the phone in Jin's face. Jin stood motionless for a moment, then uttered softly, "Jerk."  
"Who was that?" Nani peeked from the doorway. Jin yawned, reaching for his pants on the couch.  
"It was Yusuke. I have to go to his house real quick."  
"Do you want me to come?"  
"Sure. I can show you off."  
"I'm not some prize or trophy, am I?"  
"No, you're better. But not as shiny."  
"Oh, that helps."  
"Good."  
*****  
For the first time in his life, Jin saw a man cry. Yusuke was leaning against the gate of his house. His hand was pushing the black hair from his face, and tears hit the cement as Jin came rushing to his side.  
"Oh, crap! Yusuke!" He ran over, taking Yusuke by the shoulders and shaking him. "What happened, Yusuke? What happened?"  
"We just left her alone for a few minutes and-" Yusuke's words were getting harder and harder to understand as the convulsing sobs shook him like a seizure. "Just a few minutes and-"  
"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED, URAMESHI?" Jin screamed at him, giving Yusuke a large jolt.  
"On the wall. Yukina. All that blood, so much fucking blood-"  
"Oh, crap. Nani, stay here with Yusuke!" He shoved him aside, pushing the iron gate open. Kurama was in a sitting position on the lawn in front of the house, weeping quietly. Hiei stared blankly at Kurama, patting his back softly. Keiko and Botan were on the steps, comforting each other, and Kuwabara, who was yelling and crying like a child.  
"Those bastards! Those sick twisted bastards!"  
"Kuwabara! What the hell is going on?" Jin was screaming, frustration in his voice.  
"Yu-Yukina."  
"Yukina?" Jin looked to the house, the front door open ever so slightly. Unsure, he took a few unsteady steps to the house. Placing his hand on the door, he hesitated, not sure he would know what to do when he saw what was on the other side of the door. Gathering his strength, Jin threw it open, and shut his eyes quickly.  
So very slowly, he opened his eyes as well.  
"Sweet Mary, mother of God." Jin leaned against the wall for support, sliding down. He clutched his stomach, afraid he would have to vomit. His blue eyes widened at the sight that clenched his insides and rattled all thoughts.  
There, on the hallway wall, was Yukina. Her blue hair matted with scarlet blood. Her hands and feet nailed in the position of the crucifix. Her azure kimono was bulging, and Jin wasn't too happy on the idea of cutting her obi to see what was there. On the wall, were a few sentences, written sloppily in blood.  
BEWARE, COWARD. WE COME FOR YOUR BLOOD NEXT.  
"Oh, dear Jesus." Jin clawed at the door helplessly.  
"Jin?"  
"Oh, no, Nani!" Jin's eyes darted to Nani, standing motionless in the doorway. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes, her purse slipping from her slender fingers.  
"Jin? What's happening? Why-"  
"Nani, don't look! Don't look anymore! I don't want you to see!" He lunged to her, smothering her head and moving her into a sitting position with him. Jin rocked her softly, stroking her hair, tears slipping from his face. Nani's own eyes were shock-frozen, stuck in time.  
"Why?"  
*****  
  
Tomoko-chan: I'm so sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!!! Everything will make sense in the next two or three chapters, I promise! 


	8. A Single White Rose

Tomoko-chan: I'm glad that everyone is taking my turn on Yukina so well. It breaks my heart to know that I will have to do it again. I'm sorry! It's all part of the story! It will make sense very soon!  
*****  
The warm liquid poured onto the ice and lapped up against the crystal glass. Jin grasped it firmly, raised it to his lips, and drank heavily. When the hard liquor was drained, he started the process again. Nani came up behind him, her face sagging with sleepiness and worry.  
"Jin, you need to get out of this place. You've been cooped up here for three days. You're going to get sick like this. Jin?" She shook his shoulder, and for the first time since they met, Jin ignored her and brushed her hand away. Nani stood infuriated, and made her way to the kitchen. She poured hot coffee into her porcelain mug.  
"Yusuke called. He wants us to come over. For Yukina. Do you have a suit?"  
"No. I'll borrow one from Yusuke."  
"We need to hurry, or we'll be late."  
"I don't care."  
"That does it!" Nani slammed the cup onto the linoleum counter. Jin looked up, astonished. Nani's face was red with anger.  
"I can't believe you, Jin! Show grief, if not respect, for her death! I didn't know her as well as you, but I will not let her life slip by unnoticed! What has gotten into you? You're not the same. I don't know who you've changed into, but I don't like him!"  
Jin couldn't move or say anything. Nani had never even raised her voice to anyone, and here she was screaming at him. But, Jin thought in shame, she is doing it in Yukina's honor. She had not known Yukina for as long as Jin had, but she probably did know her better. Jin only thought of Yukina as the shy little girl who followed them around and only uttered a few kind words once in a blue moon. Jin sniffled, his ruddy face even redder, and put his face in his hands.  
"I'm so sorry, Nani. I didn't mean too."  
"I know you didn't." Nani's tone was calm. She came up behind him again and hugged his shoulders. "I love you."  
"Jin sniffled. "I love you, too."  
"Let's clean you up. I'll help." Nani helped lift up his upper frame. Inside Jin's mind, Yukina's mangled body flashed over and over again. And for some strange reason, he saw Touya.  
*****  
A single white rose was placed in her hands as they covered her in earth.  
"I can't do it. I won't."  
"You don't have to, Kuwabara. We can do it alone."  
"No, not just that. I can't say goodbye." Kuwabara fell to his knees, tears forming in his eyes. "Why? She was so perfect. Why would someone do that?"  
"It's okay, Kuwabara." Yusuke patted his friends back, solemnly. Jin continued to shovel, piling dirt onto Yukina's corpse. He figured he should keep working so that he wouldn't stop and cry. Nani was weeping with Botan and Keiko, mumbling prayers and charms to save Yukina's pure soul. Kurama was watching helplessly, staring as the earth covered Yukina's face. Hiei was in a tree, looking away into the distance. He had not spoken a word since it had happened.  
"There. Finished." Jin wiped his brow, staring at the freshly covered grave. He gazed down in respect and mumbled,  
"Become one with the earth, and let your blood flow with its blood. Beat the same heart, share the same soul. Become the rain, the sky, the celestial bodies, and the ground, and you shall become one with the mighty one."  
"She doesn't need your stupid prayers or demon dogma." Hiei uttered cruelly. "She's dead. The only thing she's going to be doing is rotting."  
"Don't be so mean, Hiei." Kurama scolded.  
Hiei jumped from the tree, let a stunned silence pass, then promptly punched the tree. "I'm going for a walk." As he trotted away, the tree split in two, and collapsed to the ground.  
"Why didn't you tell the police or a doctor, Urameshi?" Jin asked after another long silence.  
"They would've figured out she wasn't human, then we would've been in deep trouble. Besides, it's better that only we knew any ways."  
"I suppose." Jin looked to the ground, his eyes avoiding the pile of dirt which was now Yukina.  
*****  
Jin and Nani slammed their car doors in unison, sitting there quietly for a while. They seemed fascinated at the car's floor carpets, because their eyes never left them once. Jin coughed bluntly, and if he had his demon ears at the moment, they would be dropping in sorrow. Nani's grip tightened on the steering wheel, as if she wanted to choke something in frustration, but resorted to the wheel. They both spoke.  
"Jin-"  
"Nani-"  
"Oh, um, you go first." Nani blushed.  
"Alright. Ah," Jin took one of her tense hands and patted it softly. He looked straight into her marine eyes. "I'm sorry. I've been ignoring you and just thinking of myself. You probably feel terrible, and I apologize."  
Nani smiled softly, ear eyes misting with tears. "I was going to say the exact same thing." She withdrew her hand and wrapped her arms around his neck in a strong embrace. At least, it was strong for someone her size. Jin wanted to squeeze her as tight as he could, but was afraid he would crush her, so he just placed his arms on her waist, pulled her closer, and kissed her. She stopped him for a second.  
"Do you want to?"  
"Go back home?"  
"And?"  
He grinned laying his head on her shoulder so his words where right next to her ear. "I do."  
*****  
"Here," Nani giggled and handed Jin the keys. "Take these and open the door. I just need to park the car. I'll be right in." Jin jingled the keys like a cat bell.  
"Right-o."  
Nani made a U-turn while Jin bounced up the steps in excitement. This would set the record for five times in three days! Unlocking the door and hopping in, he made his way to the master bathroom to look for his 'protection'. He held up the Trojan in triumph, and was walking to the bedroom to wait for her when-  
"Oh my God. Oh dear, sweet, God!" Jin covered his mouth in disgust. He felt his stomach clench, his mind whirl, and his heat break. Clawing for support, he slid down the white-washed wall, tears forming in his eyes. Feeling the warm puddle of flood on the floor, he screamed in horror and scooted into the bathroom. "No! No, no, no, no, NO!" Jin screeched like a child. "Not again! It's not fair! No!" He pulled his knees to his chin and rocked himself in a fetal position. He heard Nani open the front door, but knew it was too late to stop her.  
"Jin? Where are you?" She chirped, unaware. "Jin?" Nani poked her head into the bedroom, and he knew it was over. "Jin- oh my God." Nani gasped and took a step back into the blood, finally noticing it. "Oh God!" She locked her hands around her mouth, stifling a scream and a wrench as she ran back outside to vomit.  
There, upon the wall above the bed he and Nani shared, was Touya, gutted and hooked like a fish. Next to his destructed body was yet another warning written in the same, sloppy writing.  
WE'LL GIVE YOU THREE DAYS TO SAY YOUR GOOD-BYES, THEN YOU WILL BE JUST LIKE THIS COWARD. DEAD.  
The thing that bothered Jin the most was that Touya's blood was still warm.  
***** Tomoko-chan: Oooh! Who was it then? I'll give you a hint; EVEN I DON'T KNOW! I'll do some research, okay? Okay. Please review, but no flames! I'm sorry that I had to kill Touya, but it's part of the plot! Sorry! 


	9. Berserker

Tomoko-chan: I'm so sorry, everyone! I really didn't WANT to kill Touya. It was just part of the story, I swear! I needed to kill off any suspicions. That anonymous crissie girl encouraged me with her comments, and I just got so confuzzled! Actually, I appreciate crissie and every other person who leaves me comments. I suppose it's been proven that Totakeke is a confirmed romantic, eh? ^-^ Hold on, because a LOT of plot is going to be shoved into these next chapters. Suspicions and expectations will be filled, or broken, and to please Jichiro, I will send Kuwabara away!  
  
Oh, the power of an author!  
*****  
Jin awoke with a gasp in the faint sunlight. Had it been a dream? Had all of those horrible thoughts just been fantasy within his head? Nani's bedroom was normal enough, but it was still slightly dark. Jin grasped the corner of the nightstand, and heard the sound of metal. His heart broke and teardrops formed in his eyes as he fingered the blood-caked nails that had held Touya up from his wall. Turning on the light, he looked upon the blood soaked carpet, and forced himself to realize that this stain from the walls and carpet may never come out. This blood may stay there forever. Because blood always remembers, Jin thought. Blood never forgets.  
He clicked off the lamplight and made his way over to the shades over the window. Jin pulled the string gently, letting the morning warmth consume the room slowly. It must have been nine o'clock, at latest. He swiveled to go to the dresser, but not before looking over Nani. Perfect, beautiful, naked Nani. A sub-conscious smile clung to her lips. Jin was grateful that she was such a late sleeper, because it always gave him enough time to have his pill. The pill that Touya gave him. He was now ashamed to take it, because that meant that he needed to hide something from Touya, and Nani as well. The pill now sent a chill of remembrance up his spine, and chilled him to the bone. He shivered now as the small, white pill was forced down his throat, his esophagus refusing it defiantly. Finally, the pill entered his system and his ears went back to his 'normal' human form size. His horn disappeared into his head, and his fangs and claws shrunk down. Looking at his human form in the bathroom mirror, Jin felt somewhat satisfied, yet disgusted. He hated hiding.  
But, it's for Nani. Jin looked lazily at the white linoleum tile, where he had first given himself to Nani. He would have done anything and everything for Nani, he realized. She just wasn't some escape from the rules. He loved her, and he felt for certain she loved him, which would make it even harder when he had to go.  
"Maybe I just won't go." Jin thought aloud. But then he remembered the messages. He could go nowhere. He was trapped.  
Jin slipped down to the floor and laid his head upon the cold tile, trying to remember Nani's warmth. It just wouldn't come back to him.  
He cried.  
*****  
Nani woke up puzzled. Jin wasn't by her side, and that made her frightened.  
"Jin!" She sat up and yelled. No response.  
Her eyes drifted to Jin's bed stand, and next to the disgusting nails Jin had refused to give up, was a note, the post-its and pen next to it. She reached over the groove Jin had made from spending so many nights with her and grasped the little piece of paper. Squinting her newly opened eyes, she deciphered his writing.  
"'I'm with Yusuke. I'll be back in a few hours. Love, Jin.'" Nani read to herself, her fear easing with his words. She was such a late sleeper, she realized looking at the clock, but it was also a good thing. She made her way to the bathroom, feeling the heat from the shower Jin must have taken while she was asleep. She slunk down to the bathroom cabinets, reaching behind the extra towels and shampoo bottles to retrieve her prized possession. An extra-large bottle of sea salt. She walked to the bathtub and began to run a bath of extremely cold, clear water.  
It wasn't really cold, in her eyes at least. What would've really been nice is if she had gone to the artic. She wouldn't have had to bring her own salt, either. When the water got as cold as it was going to get, she plugged up the bathtub with the rubber stop, and poured half of the salt into the tub. She swished her hand around the cloudy mixture, her fingers becoming shiny and scaly instantly. With her other hand, she undid the buttons of her nightshirt. Pulling off the rubber band, she let her black hair flow down to her crotch as the oversized shirt fell to her ankles. Jumping in to the tub quickly, she submerged herself underwater.  
Scales as bright and beautiful as sequins erupted in the tub, coating her waist down and her arms up to her shoulders. Fins burst from the tissue of her feet as her legs morphed together to form a giant tail. Nani's hair shot down to her newly grown fins, becoming twice as long. As the water settled from the series of events, Nani groaned in pleasure.  
"Much better." She mumbled into her bathwater. This is so much more relaxing than regaining my energy by sleeping in, she thought to herself. She needed this pleasure to stay human for the rest of the day.  
"I'm so glad Hana taught me this." Nani dunked her head underwater again, allowing the salty water to flow through her gills. She had always wanted to come to earth, but needed to look 'normal'. Hana had been many times, so she had told her. Of course, Jin coming into her life was perfect. She felt special around him, and her daily pleasure requirements were never left empty with him. The only thing she had to worry about was sweating too much, because technically, sweat is saltwater. Now THAT would be bad, Nani thought. But it wouldn't happen. And even if a few scales fell off, Jin wouldn't notice. But lately, Jin wouldn't love her. It must be Touya, Nani figured. She couldn't blame him, and would never be angry at him. She loved him, but it did mean she would have to sleep in more.  
And Jin could never suspect anything.  
*****  
"So, where's Kuwabara?" Jin inquired over the rim of the coffee cup.  
"He went somewhere. He wouldn't tell me. I don't think he'll come back for a while."  
"Oh, what a pity." Hiei growled from the corner. "The little bastard was getting on my nerves."  
"What'd you say!?" Yusuke shot up from the couch and slammed his feet against the floor. Hiei stood a little taller.  
"You heard me."  
"Bastard!" Yusuke screamed, running to him. "I beat you once, I can do it again!"  
"Try!"  
"Stop it!" Kurama yelled. "Please stop this." Tears formed in his eyes. "I'm tired of all of this bickering. Let's just try and get along, please?"  
Hiei glared at Yusuke briefly, then sat promptly on a nearby chair. "Fighting you is hardly worth the trouble. Your head is too ugly for a trophy anyway."  
"Likewise." Yusuke grumbled. "We've been cooped up in this house for too long. Pretty soon, we're going to really kill each other over some stupid reason. Let's go out or something."  
"I can't." Jin placed the mug on the coffee table and stretched. "I need to get home soon. Nani will be worried."  
"But you got here just an hour ago! We'll be back in two hours tops."  
"But what if we're not?"  
"It's only, um," Yusuke glanced at his watch. "6:00. It'll be, like, nine before she even thinks of you."  
"I don't know." Jin scratched the back of his head. "I should at least call."  
"No, then she'll be really worried."  
"We could go to the place we went last time. That seems innocent enough." Kurama brightened slightly. Hiei gave no response.  
"Innocent," Yusuke laughed. "Right."  
"Well," Jin hesitated, a little voice in the back of his head screaming at his conscious mind what he knew would really happen. "I suppose if we're not out too long, then it would be okay."  
"Of course." Yusuke assured Jim, patting him toward the door, where Kurama had already dragged Hiei. Yusuke let out a soft chuckle. "Psh. Innocent." He guffawed once more and shut the door behind him.  
*****  
Nani had worried for a while, but figured that Jin would be back sometime in the night. After eating a light salad for dinner, she read a book and had some tea until about eleven, where she then slipped on a tank top over her bra and laid on top of the covers. The summer heat was tolerable in the day time, but at night it was horrible. Still, the heat made Nani sleepy, so she fell asleep easily.  
Jin, however, was unaware of what he was. In fact, he was disoriented and confused from the drink he had consumed for most of the night, but within his head, he only knew that everything was extremely funny all of a sudden, though he didn't know why. We laughed sloppily as he staggered out of Yusuke's car.  
"Ha ha ha! Yea, I think this is my house this time!"  
"Well, duh." Hiei grumbled sourly. He had been forced to be the DD, yet again.  
"It was pretty funny when that old lady threatened to call the cops because we got the wrong house." Kurama smiled, his head leaning tenderly on Hiei's arm. "I'm sleepy now, though." He explained through a yawn.  
"Ah, well, thanks for the ride." Jin's words were slightly slurred, but hardly comprehendible with his thick accent. He waved to them, eyes closed in a smirk as he shooed them off. He was still chuckling absent mindedly while he meandered to the apartment front. Suddenly, three feet from the main apartment entrance, he stopped. Frowning sulkily, he looked upon the pebble-littered ground, feeling as though a depression was eating away at his insides, like a withdrawal. The hilarious moments that made the world so great a few minutes ago slipped away from him in seconds, and he wanted to sit down and cry. The alcohol caved in on him, drowning the happiness and allowing the horror that had so recently happened to float to up to the surface of his mind. He placed his closed fist upon the wooden door, tears threatening. These are the last few days, he thought. I may be dead in just a few days. There's not enough time, and I'm here wasting them.  
A black evil poured over his mind and thoughts like hot wax as all of his feelings of rage, anger, sadness and frustration gathered up into a huge ball of pain within his heart. His muscles tensed and he winced sharply in pain as his eyes grew wild and red.  
No, the sane part of him pleaded. Not here, not now. Not so close to Nani.  
Yes, the other part taunted. You were careless, you fool. And now it's my turn to have fun. The insanity mocked him.  
Berserker, Jin thought before his last bit of true self fled.  
Berserker.  
Jin's eyes glowed a menacing red as his demon berserk got used to his form. It is on a rare occasion that a demon goes berserker, only with the right combination of energy, feeling, and lack of self-respect can one achieve this. Jin had only done this once before, when he was seven. Now he was dangerous. Now he had fully grown into his true feelings. And now, a helpless Nani slept in the floor above him.  
Jin licked his lips lustfully.  
He crashed his fist into the door, shattering it like fragile glass. His vision blurred, red clotting his sight. He ran aimlessly, like an angered, wounded animal. His frustration fueled him as he fought his way up the stairs.  
Nani's eye's popped open. What the hell was that noise, she wondered?  
Jin crashed his un-tamed fist into every gap between doors, slinking closer and closer to Nani's apartment. He left huge indentations in the cracking white walls as he passed.  
"Jin?" Nani croaked, the bangs muffled slightly by her door. "Jin, is that you?" She stood and walked to the hallway, a few inches from the wall behind her.  
She heard the doorknob rustle, and her eyes widened as the door was ripped off the hinges and thrown aside through the fury of wood and paint chips. A pair of dark, red eye looked back at her, and though it was Jin's body standing there, it was not Jin.  
"Who are you?" Nani squawked breathlessly.  
The figure was suddenly three feet from her, as if he had sprinted. A silence echoed off the walls as the dust cleared and settled upon the floor. Nani trembled slightly, her waves of black hair flowing into her face. She didn't dare move, though. Jin just stood there, staring through those blood red eyes. Nani exhaled.  
Next thing she could remember, her body was against the wall, held down by t the two anchors that Jin seemed to have for hands. They pressed against her own, and she could feel her knuckles cracking. Wincing in pain, she managed to groan.  
"Jin!? What the hell are you dong?"  
He did not answer her, but bent down slightly and licked the sweat off of the area between her breast and neck. Spinning her into the bedroom, he threw her down upon the bed still keeping her down with one hand, unleashing a behemoth of strength. The other tore off her white, CLAMP T- shirt, throwing to the ground. He caressed the valley in between her breasts with his tongue while the other hand was preoccupied by lowering her pink panties inch by inch by inch. Tears streaked her hot face as she watched him do this to her. Why? She wanted to scream it. Why?  
When he was finished with her panties, he quickly threw them on the ground, unzipped his fly, and finally let her hands go. Her relief was taken by shock again as Jin clenched her small, tender breasts and she felt him inside of her. This was not like the ways before; oh, no. He was not meekly romantic as he had been the first time. Instead, he thrust inside of her, ripping her womanhood.  
"Please, oh God, stop it!" Nani screeched. But he would not stop. He continued tearing her insides apart, in and out, up and down, over and over and over until-  
"STOP IT!" She screamed in pure terror. The pain finally subsided as she looked up at Jin, looking dazed. He blinked, looked around, and stared at her blankly as if he didn't know what he was doing. Looking down, he blushed and tears formed in his regular, blue, innocent eyes.  
"I'm so sorry." Jin confessed and fell unconscious upon Nani's shivering body. Nani shook violently in fear as she began to feel sore and ache. Too afraid to move, she laid he head upon her pillow and let the exhaustion take her over.  
*****  
Nani awoke as the memories flooded back to her. Her face flushed in fever as she stood up instantly.  
I need to get away.  
She ran clumsily to the bathroom, quickly realizing that she was hurt. She limped as she threw a tooth brush and a spare change of clothes into a clear plastic bag. It's just for a while, she promised herself. I just need to tell Hana about this. Just for a while. She slipped on her shoes and was heading out of the bedroom when she noticed.  
She finally noticed.  
For once she had woken up before Jin. Before he could've taken his pill.  
It was not Jin lying there, sprawled out in the bed, draped in a sheet. It was not Jin, who was not supposed to have long, thin, elfin ears that twitched occasionally. Jin did not have a small horn sticking up from his pile of bushy red hair. Jin did not have claws, or teeth, or fangs. Oh, no. Because the person in her bed was not the Jin Nani recognized.  
It was a demon.  
*****  
  
Tomoko-chan: MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!  
  
Jin: You bitch!  
  
Tomoko-chan: Yes, I am! Tee hee, I'm so evil! Sooooo, um sorry I had to do that to Nani. I admit it was uncalled for.  
  
Nani: IT SURE WAS!  
  
Tomoko-chan: Right, um, yea. It was horrible thing of me to do. I am a bad person. *holds out wrists to be slapped* Anywho, even though it was disgusting and evil, I hope you liked this chapter. I'm glad I got it off of my chest. I've been waiting to write that for a long time now! The next chapter won't be up for a while, because I'm out of ideas! Tell you what, to make up the whole Yukina-Touya-Nani thing, I'll let you guys help me write this, okay? Please R&R! Jan e! ^-^ 


	10. So Familiar

Tomoko-chan: Ungh. . . I'm so tired. I should be in bed but Maria (my muse) is restless. I love all of the comments I'm getting from you guys. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in 4.83 centuries, but in the summer I had so much free time it wasn't even funny. Now I have so little free time, it's not even funny. Sometimes it's come to the point where I either take a shower or write a bit of my fanfic.  
  
And some of you wonder why I smell so funny. . .  
  
I have been going through a Yu Yu Hakusho Hangover, also known as YYH Withdrawal syndrome, but have slowly been recovering through my beloved Rurouni Kenshin fic, Incubus. I suggest you take a look-see. It's the best thing I've ever had written, and I have a lot of passion for it. And you'll be surprised how much you can despise Kenshin. It's really quite disturbing. . .  
  
Anywho, I'll be writing a lemon in that soon but until I get up the courage to look up how to have sex on Google (yes, yes, I'm a pure one) I'll try to update here. I need to finish this. . . Need to finish this. . .  
*****  
  
Nani backed away in horror, covering her mouth to muffle the squawk that emanated from the bowls of her throat. The face that had once caused her so much pleasure that she would break into an unplanned smile now terrified her beyond reason. Her heart grew heavy with sobs she wanted to scream, but her vocal chords tightened into hard pipes of steel. Tears welded from between her thick lashes, sliding down her face flushed with the fever of fear.  
He had once seemed so perfect in his holy, shining glow, his presence had given her chills, but now everything about him disgusted her. His crimson hair that reminded her of roses now gave the impression of gore and blood splattered upon her pillow case. His soft, delicate skin that would tremble in response so quickly when touched lightly it almost sent the hair on her skin quivering now seemed ridged and pasty. Of course, now there were other features about him in his demon form that made her stomach turn. The marble white horn protruding from the mess of red, the long, gleaming claws on his fingertips, the shimmering glare upon his fangs. . . He was a demon.  
Just like her.  
She felt the hatred within her soul; the burning, searing feeling that she had been betrayed and lied to. But a glimmer of guilt flowed within her, reminding that she too had been a liar. She looked on his face again, her hand slipping from her mouth.  
Something seemed familiar. . . Something oh-so crucial.  
Then it hit her like a ton of lead smashing against her mind.  
She had seen him before. She had seen Jin in the Spirit World.  
*****  
"Hana, this is horrible! All this tournament is is a bunch of people beating the stuffing out of one another. It's just plain wrong. Haven't you noticed how inhumane this is?"  
The auburn-haired Earth demon put on a face that suggested her obvious response. "Well yea. That's the point. Duh." Hana then turned her attention to the ring and cupped her hands around her mouth. "C'mon! Beat the shit out of those filthy humans!" She shouted, raising an enthusiastic arm up into the arm to join the countless thousands of others. Nani sighed. She wasn't too happy about her race getting beaten by a bunch of humans, but all of this cruelty upset her.  
The current fight was between the infamous Yusuke Urameshi and Jin, The Wind Master. Nani actually set aside her boundaries concerning cruelty and glanced at the ring. This Yusuke has really got his skills in order, she noted, slightly impressed. He has a lot of will and fighting power, and just look at that spirit energy! She could sense it from her seat.  
But this Jin, this so-called Wind Master, really caught her eye.  
He showed such passion in his fighting, and made it obvious to all. Nani stared at him in deep interest, admiring his bustling pectorals sculpted stomach muscles, and chiseled chest. His fiery hair defied the standard Water Demon form of attractiveness, which was long, clean, neat hair, but that's what made it so over powering and attractive. His blue eyes gleamed with joy and his ears twitched in pleasure, indicating that he was also enjoying this fight. Nani watched him hypnotically, almost in a trance. She did not take her eyes off of him, and only noticed how much danger he was in when the a loud bang echoed through the huge stadium and a cloud of dust spread like a sinister cloud. She covered her face and coughed.  
"What just happened?" She yelled at Hana over the screams of the other demons.  
"That Urameshi bastard interfered with Jin's attack! It caused an explosion."  
"Is Jin okay?" Nani's tone grew worried.  
"Who knows?"  
Inside of her heart, Nani prayed silently, hoping that he was alive and un-injured. It had turned out to be such an interesting show for her, after all. To her satisfaction, Jin was in the air, panting and raving about how crazy this Urameshi really was. She stared at him for a little while longer, gazing fondly at his chest rising up and down with his unsteady breaths and sweat dripping over his skin. Suddenly, a bright bolt of light zoomed past him, and Yusuke grinned down below, his hand pointing at Jin. He said something cocky, unheard by Nani, but Jin shrugged it off and retorted with something else. He prepared for his attack again, swirling his arms into thick spirals. Nani watched in nervous fascination hoping for Jin's victory.  
But she didn't hope hard enough.  
A cascade of pure spirit energy shot from Uremeshi's palms, engulfing Jin in the blinding light. He glided effortlessly through the air, his eyelids closed with consciousness, and began falling in Nani's direction. Hana grasped her hand. "Come on! We got to gat out of the way!" Nani followed aimlessly, her eyes still locked on Jin's airborne frame.  
A loud crash of concrete and a shower of pebbles through a cloud of dust indicated Jin's abrupt landing. Nani shielded her face, still peeking through her fingers for a sign of him. The dust settled and cleared, revealing Jin's body, crumpled alone among the debris.  
Get up, she prayed within herself. Get up and say you're okay.  
And Jin DID get up for her.  
He stood warily, brushing off his now tan pants and what remained of his 'shirt'. His eyes glowed, like someone who had drunk too much wine, and his ears twitched softly. He was only a few yards from her, so Nani heard him clearly as he spoke in a deep accent.  
"I'll be coming down there in a minute, Yusuke!" He grinned, revealing sharp teeth hidden in the friendliest smile Nani had seen in ages. But just then, when her fears were just about ready to be settled in the assuring fact of his safety, a sound escaped Jin's lips. It was an odd combination of the syllable 'Ah. . .' and a gasp. His eyes drooped, covering his azure glory in the delicate skin as he toppled over, shattering another flight of stairs.  
Nani's heart sank. "No!" She cried passionately, running to him after turning on Hana's protective hold. Her feet tapped lightly on the steps ahead as she waved her hand in front of her to clear the dust. Cries of disappointment echoed through the stadium as Yusuke was declared the winner, but Nani didn't care. What if he's hurt? She wondered, afraid. Demons were strong, but not immortal. At least most weren't.  
She pushed aside strangers, hustling to get to the Wind Master's side. She finally pushed through the crowd, and saw a gang of three demons on Jin's right side, kicking his unconscious body.  
"Stop it!" Nani screeched, here voice almost cracking. "You'll kill him!"  
"That's the point, babe. This bastard couldn't even defeat that human bitch." The ringleader spat on him, kicking his face once more before loosing his interest and shrugging off. "Pussy. . ." He mumbled, not so under his breath. With a flick of his finger in a beckoning motion, he and his group were gone.  
Nani glared with her icy blue eyes, hatred oozing from within them. Her gaze softened as she looked upon the fallen warrior, a slick of blood on the side of his face. She removed her aqua jacket and wrapped it around him, picking him up to drag him away from the aisle. He was only moderately heavy, where Nani had expected great weight. He still was no picnic to carry, and Nani limped from the broken staircase to the area behind the concrete stands, dodging the barrage of food and objects thrown with intent at Jin. Most of them hit her.  
Finally, she managed to creep behind the door leading to the stadium. She set Jin down upon the stained concrete floor. She stared at him fondly, her lips locked in a line of concern as she wiped away his blood and dusted off his clothes. He looks so calm when he sleeps, Nani had though fascinated. Maybe. . . Her eyes darted around the corridor, looking for any living creature. Realizing that no one was near, she leaned in closer onto Jin, her lips grazing his cheek as she began to travel to his own lips. She hesitated briefly, but then began to close in on them.  
Perhaps if she had not hesitated, the moment would have been sweeter and they would have kissed longer. But just then, a shout of anger bounced off of the walls, smothering her in the sound.  
"What the hell are you doing!?" A man clad in shades of icy blue and marine teals held a stare onto Nani that sent chills down her spine. "Get away from him, filthy beast!" He raised his hand from the original position on his right shoulder, which had covered a bleeding wound, by means to strike her. Nani scooted away, frightened. She stood and edged toward the door.  
"Get out of here. You're lucky I came in when I did, or I might have killed you." His eyes were frozen and steely. Nani shivered, and realized her breath puffed out in a misty cloud in front of her. She wasn't just picking up bad vibes; this man was going to freeze her to death. She backed away, and slid behind the door, giving the impression that she had left, in truth, she was too frightened to move. She heard a ruffle of clothing and saw her jacket shoot across the room. "Piece of crap," She heard the Ice Demon mutter.  
A sputtery cough echoed off of the walls, and Nani knew that instant that Jin had awoken because of her kiss.  
"Touya. . ." She listened to his weak, raspy voice dripped in fatigue. "Did. . . you save me?"  
"Yes," This 'Touya' spoke too confidently. Nani's cheeks flushed red in anger. "Yes, I saved you Jin. Now you need to make this up to me." Nani heard the soft sound of a kiss and could almost imagine Touya's lips upon Jin's skin. She could actually feel Jin's embarrassment, his face rushing with blood and contorting to a look of annoyance at this show of affection. Nani couldn't bear it much longer. She left, escaping this feeling of betrayal.  
She walked slowly back to her seat next to Hana. The demons seemed too enthralled in this next fight to bid any attention upon her. She was grateful. After trudging a few feet of stairs, she settled herself next to Hana, sighing to herself. Surprisingly, Hana noticed.  
"What happened to that wind guy?"  
"One of his teammates picked him up." She spoke in monotone. Hana pouted playfully.  
"Oh, too bad." She put on a teasing smile. "He was kind of cute, even though he lost the fight."  
Nani thought this over and looked up at Hana in shock, but she had already continued with her enthusiastic cheering. Nani looked at the ground, smothered in thought. She would probably never see that man again.  
Probably.  
*****  
  
Nani's eyes grew blank. It couldn't be, she thought exasperated. She had tried to kiss him, but had been denied. That had been fate, and she accepted it. Had she been given a second chance? She didn't know. Touya had certainly been put out of the picture, and Yukina for some reason too. . . What could this all mean?  
Suddenly, the last puzzle piece fit neatly to its spot. Nani covered her face in horror.  
They only killed demons, and only demons close to Jin. That means not only are they demons as well, but they had to know and hate Jin.  
Those guys from the Dark Tournament. . . .  
"Hiei and Kurama!" Nani gasped. They would be next, and they would die if they didn't know. Nani backed away from her bedroom, still clad only in her panties and CLAMP T-shirt. With that final shattered thought in her mind, Nani turned around and ran pell-mell to her car, hoping to Kami-sama that wasn't too late.  
*****  
  
Tomoko-chan: Again, I apologize for this inconvenience. I just have NO ideas for this anymore. It would be EXTREAMLY helpful if you contributed to the charity of the Creatively Dry. No money is needed to help; just drop a few coins filled with ideas and this story will live to see another day! Remember, the more suggestions I get, the quicker I will update. Maybe someday I'll finish this thing! *hopefully eyes* Ja ne everyone! Don't forget to contribute! Help your fellow author! 


End file.
